creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dom Bez Końca
Pozwolicie, że zacznę swoją opowieść od poinformowania Was, że Peter Terry był uzależniony od heroiny. Zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi w latach studenckich i pozostaliśmy nimi, kiedy studia ukończyłem. Celowo użyłem liczby pojedynczej; Peter rzucił naukę po dwóch latach. Wyprowadziłem się z akademika i przeniosłem do małego mieszkania. Wtedy przestałem widywać się z Peterem tak często. Utrzymywałem z nim kontaktu głównie przez Internet. Był jednak moment, w którym Peter dosłownie zniknął na pięć tygodni. Nie widziałem go na żywo, nie pojawiał się również na AIM (komunikator internetowy – przyp. Tłum.). Nie martwiłem się tym jednak zanadto. Wiedziałem, że jest on dosyć ekscentryczną osobą, a poza tym lubi narkotyki. Sądziłem, że po prostu non-stop imprezował. W końcu, którejś nocy zalogował się na AIM. Zanim zdążyłem rozpocząć rozmowę wysłał mi wiadomość. — David, człowieku, musimy pogadać. Wtedy po raz pierwszy usłyszałem o Domu Bez Końca. Z opowieści Petera wynikało, że było to coś w rodzaju zamku strachu, jednego z wielu, które tak często można spotkać w wesołych miasteczkach. W Domu Bez Końca organizowany był pewien konkurs: pięćset dolarów czekało na tego, kto przejdzie przez wszystkie dziewięć pokoi i wydostanie się z tego rzekomo nawiedzonego budynku. Jak jednak głosiła legenda, nikt nigdy nie dotarł do drzwi wyjściowych. Stąd też wzięła się nazwa tego miejsca. Dom znajdował się na obrzeżach miasta, około czterech mil od mojego mieszkania. Peter powiedział mi, że próbował wygrać te pieniądze, ale nie podołał wyzwaniu. Był uzależniony od heroiny, więc stwierdziłem, że pewnie wszedł tam będąc na haju i wystraszył się papierowego ducha, czy czegoś równie śmiesznego. Twierdził, że ten dom potrafi złamać każdego zarówno psychicznie jak i fizycznie. Mówił, że jest w nim coś dziwnego, nienaturalnego. Nie wierzyłem mu. Nie miałem podstaw, żeby mu wierzyć. Poinformowałem go, że pójdę tam następnej nocy. Przekonywał mnie i prosił, żebym tego nie robił, ja jednak uparcie obstawałem przy swoim. Cholera, to było pięćset dolarów, które mogłem zdobyć minimalnym nakładem sił! Nie mogłem przegapić takiej okazji. Kiedy stanąłem przed fasadą budynku poczułem się dziwnie. Czytaliście albo oglądaliście kiedyś coś, co nie powinno być straszne, ale pomimo to przyprawiało was o ciarki na plecach? Miałem w tym momencie dokładnie to uczucie. Kiedy wchodziłem po schodach prowadzących na ganek dziwne poczucie strachu tylko się nasilało. Nabrało szczególnej intensywności, kiedy nacisnąłem klamkę frontowych drzwi. Serce przestało mi bić, a ja sam odetchnąłem, kiedy moim oczom ukazało się całkiem normalne pomieszczenie, wyglądające jak recepcja hotelu udekorowanego na Halloween. Na środku pomieszczenia stał drogowskaz. „Pierwszy pokój w tę stronę. Po nim jeszcze osiem. Dojdź do końca, a zwyciężysz!”. Zachichotałem i poszedłem w wyznaczonym przez znak kierunku. Pokój, do którego wkroczyłem był wręcz śmieszny. Wypełniały go papierowe duchy, czaszki z gipsu oraz figury zombie, które wydawały głośny ryk, kiedy się obok nich przechodziło. Na przeciwległej ścianie znajdowały się drzwi. Niewiele się zastanawiając, ruszyłem w ich kierunku przedzierając się przez sztuczne pajęczyny. Kiedy tylko otworzyłem drzwi do drugiego pokoju zostałem otoczony przez mgłę. Od razu zauważyłem, że wyposażenie w tym pomieszczeniu stało na wyższym poziomie zaawansowania technicznego niż w poprzednim. Poza maszyną do wytwarzania mgły znajdował się tu między innymi przyczepiony do sufitu, zataczający powolne koła nietoperz. Przerażające. Całości dopełniała mroczna muzyka, która brzmiała niczym prosto z płyty kupionej w sklepie „Wszystko po 99 centów”. Nie widziałem głośników. Musieli je ukryć gdzieś poza zasięgiem wzroku zwiedzających. Ominąłem kilka mechanicznych szczurów jeżdżących po podłodze i stanąłem przed drzwiami, do których przybita była metalowa cyfra „3”. Wyciągnąłem rękę, żeby nacisnąć klamkę, lecz zamarłem w bezruchu. Ogarnęło mnie nagłe i przejmujące uczucie zgrozy. Nie chciałem otwierać tych drzwi. Czułem, że jest za nimi coś naprawdę złego. Ten dziwny stan minął po dłuższej chwili. Otrząsnąłem się, a następnie przestąpiłem pewnie przez próg. Pokój numer 3 był tym, w którym wszystko zaczęło się zmieniać. Z pozoru nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym. Na środku, na drewnianych panelach podłogowych stało krzesło. Pomieszczenie było oświetlane jedynie przez słabe światło lampy stojącej w rogu. Poza tym było zupełnie pusto. Nie licząc cieni. Zgadza się, celowo użyłem liczby mnogiej. Poza cieniem moim i krzesła były tu też inne. Ledwo przeszedłem przez próg, a już byłem autentycznie przerażony. To był ten moment, w którym zorientowałem się, że coś tu nie jest w porządku. W przypływie paniki odwróciłem się i spróbowałem otworzyć drzwi, którymi tu wszedłem. Były zamknięte od drugiej strony. Niemożliwe, żeby ktoś zamykał za mną drzwi w miarę mojego postępu. Usłyszałbym go bez wątpienia. A może był to zamek mechaniczny, który uruchamiał się automatycznie? Całkiem prawdopodobne. W tym momencie byłem jednak zbyt wystraszony, żeby logicznie myśleć. Odwróciłem się z powrotem w stronę pokoju. Cienie zniknęły. To znaczy cień krzesła został na swoim miejscu, ale wszystkie inne „wyparowały”. Odetchnąłem głęboko starając się uspokoić skołatane nerwy, po czym wolno ruszyłem przez pomieszczenie. Kiedy byłem dzieckiem zdarzało mi się miewać halucynacje. To przez moją wybujałą wyobraźnię. Stwierdziłem, że cienie niewiadomego pochodzenia musiałem sobie po prostu wymyślić pod wpływem strachu. Mniej więcej w połowie drogi przez pokój, przechodząc obok krzesła, przypadkowo spojrzałem w dół, na swoje stopy. I wtedy dostrzegłem coś, co sprawiło, że moje serce na powrót zaczęło walić niczym młot. Otóż, tak jak powiedziałem wcześniej, wszystkie cienie poza tym należącym do krzesła zniknęły. Łącznie z moim. Nawet nie krzyknąłem. Nie zdążyłem, ponieważ od razu puściłem się szaleńczym sprintem w kierunku drzwi opatrzonych cyfrą „4”. Pchnąłem je z całej siły i wkroczyłem do kolejnego pomieszczenia. Sądzę, że czwarty pokój był jednym z najbardziej niepokojących. Kiedy tylko zamknąłem za sobą drzwi znalazłem się w prawdziwie egipskich ciemnościach. Miałem wrażenie, że całe światło zostało wyssane z tego pokoju. Nie boję i nigdy nie bałem się ciemności, ale w tym momencie byłem sparaliżowany ze strachu. Zresztą słowo „ciemność” nie opisuje tego, czego byłem świadkiem. To było coś znacznie gorszego. Nie tylko nie mogłem dostrzec ręki, którą wymachiwałem przed twarzą, ale nie mogłem też niczego usłyszeć. Absolutnie niczego. Kiedy siedzi się w dźwiękoszczelnym pomieszczeniu da się usłyszeć swój oddech czy bicie własnego serca. Tutaj nawet te dźwięki do mnie nie docierały. Zacząłem powoli kroczyć przed siebie. Starałem się dojrzeć drzwi, ale mrok skutecznie mi to uniemożliwiał. Nie byłem nawet pewien, czy są tu jakieś drzwi. Nagle cisza została zmącona przez niskie, przeciągłe brzęczenie. Poczułem, że coś stoi za mną. Odwróciłem się gwałtownie, lecz w nieprzeniknionych ciemnościach nie mogłem niczego dostrzec. Wiedziałem jednak, że to coś tam jest. W międzyczasie zauważyłem, że brzęczenie przybrało na sile, a na dodatek dźwięk zaczął się do mnie zbliżać. Nie mogłem określić skąd pochodził, ale wiedziałem, że jego źródło musi być gdzieś bardzo blisko, dosłownie centymetry ode mnie. Zrobiłem krok w tył. Nigdy dotychczas nie czułem takiego strachu. Nie potrafię nawet dobrze opisać uczucia, które towarzyszyło mi w tamtej chwili. Nie obawiałem się bowiem, że umrę. Bałem się raczej tego, co może mnie spotkać zamiast śmierci. Wtedy na ułamek sekundy w pomieszczeniu rozbłysło światło. Dzięki temu zobaczyłem to, czego tak bardzo się obawiałem. Pusty pokój. Tak, byłem tam zupełnie sam, jestem tego pewien. Po chwili wszystko na powrót pogrążyło się w ciemności. Natarczywe brzęczenie, które towarzyszyło mi przez cały czas przerodziło się w dziki skrzek. Krzyknąłem w panice, jednak nie byłem w stanie usłyszeć swojego głosu – dźwięk niewiadomego pochodzenia skutecznie go zagłuszył. Odwróciłem się na pięcie i pobiegłem przed siebie, rozpaczliwie szukając drzwi. W końcu je znalazłem. Naparłem na nie całym ciałem, po czym wpadłem do pokoju numer pięć. Zanim opiszę pokój numer pięć musicie się czegoś o mnie dowiedzieć. Nie jestem narkomanem. Nigdy nie brałem żadnych narkotyków, nigdy też nie miałem problemów z psychiką, poza wspomnianymi halucynacjami z okresu wczesnego dzieciństwa, a nawet te zwidy miewałem tylko wtedy, gdy byłem naprawdę zmęczony. Wszedłem do Domu bez końca z czystym umysłem. To, co zobaczyłem, gdy tylko wpadłem do pokoju numer pięć nie przeraziło mnie, lecz szczerze zaskoczyło. Rosły tu bowiem najprawdziwsze drzewa o koronach górujących wysoko nade mną. Nie trudno było się domyślić, że sufit musiał być tutaj położony znacznie wyżej niż we wszystkich pozostałych pokojach Domu bez końca, które odwiedziłem do tej pory. Otrząsnąłem się z pierwszego szoku i uważnie rozejrzałem się po okolicy. Znajdowałem się zdecydowanie w największym pomieszczeniu, położonym prawdopodobnie gdzieś w centrum budynku. Niech o rozmiarach tej izby świadczy fakt, że z miejsca, w który stałem nie byłem w stanie dostrzec drzwi wyjściowych. Rosnące blisko siebie rozłożyste drzewa dodatkowo utrudniały orientację w terenie. Nie mogłem zrozumieć jednego: dlaczego ten pokój tak znacząco różnił się od poprzedniego? Wiecie, sądziłem, że w miarę mojej wędrówki w głąb domu będę świadkiem coraz to bardziej przerażających scen. Nagle okazuje się jednak, że to pomieszczenie bardziej przypomina raj niż salę, w której miałbym zmierzyć się z moimi najgłębszymi lękami. Moja opinia o tym pomieszczeniu miała wkrótce ulec drastycznej zmianie. Zacząłem zagłębiać się w gęstwinę drzew znajdującą się w pokoju. Gdy przeszedłem mały kawałek, zacząłem słyszeć dźwięki, które wyraźnie wskazywały na to, że znajduję się w sercu lasu. Świergotanie ptaków oraz bzyczenie owadów wydawało się być moim jedynym kompanem w tym osobliwym pomieszczeniu. Dźwięki były właśnie elementem, który zastanawiał mnie najbardziej. Słyszałem bowiem zwierzęta, lecz nigdzie nie mogłem ich znaleźć. Zacząłem się zastanawiać, jak duży może być ten budynek. Z zewnątrz wyglądał jak zwyczajny, jednorodzinny dom, jednak musiał stwarzać tylko takie pozory: w rzeczywistości z pewnością był większy. Jak inaczej pomieściłby się w nim cały las? Pokój naprawdę przytłaczał swoimi rozmiarami. Gęste korony drzew nie pozwalały mi dojrzeć sufitu, a roślinność dookoła skutecznie uniemożliwiała wypatrzenie ścian. Prawdę mówiąc w tamtym momencie jedyną rzeczą, która utrzymywała mnie w przekonaniu, że nadal jestem wewnątrz budynku była podłoga, którą stanowiły ciemnobrązowe, drewniane panele. Kontynuowałem moją wędrówkę, mając cichą nadzieję, że gdy tylko minę kolejne drzewo, moim oczom ukażą się drzwi prowadzące do następnego pokoju. Po kilku minutach marszu poczułem komara na mojej ręce. Potrząsnąłem nią, żeby odpędzić natrętnego insekta. Nie przestawałem przy tym przedzierać się przez gąszcz roślin. Chwilę później poczułem, że więcej owadów ląduje na moim ciele. Były dosłownie wszędzie: na rękach, nogach, a nawet na mojej twarzy. Zacząłem się dziko miotać, próbując odgonić od siebie te dokuczliwe, małe bestie. Spojrzałem w dół i wydałem z siebie krótki okrzyk rozpaczy. Nie widziałem bowiem żadnego komara. Czułem i słyszałem je jednak bardzo wyraźnie. Siadały na mojej skórze i gryzły mnie, a ja mimo to nie mogłem zobaczyć ani jednego z nich! Odpędzanie się od nich rękoma nie przynosiło rezultatów, rzuciłem się więc na ziemię i zacząłem się tarzać, mając nadzieję, że chociaż ta desperacka metoda poskutkuje. Na nic się to nie zdało. Na czworakach zacząłem pełznąć przed siebie. Nie wiedziałem, dokąd zmierzam. Wyjścia nie było nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku. Po prostu brnąłem do przodu, chcąc uciec od komarów, od bólu wywołanego ich ukąszeniami, a w końcu od tego przeklętego pokoju. Po ponad godzinie błądzenia w końcu znalazłem drzwi. Wstałem, opierając się o najbliższe drzewo. Chciałem pobiec w kierunku drzwi, w kierunku wybawienia, lecz nie mogłem; moje ręce i nogi odmawiały mi posłuszeństwa. Udało mi się jedynie zrobić kilka chwiejnych kroków, podpierając się przy tym o pobliskie drzewa. Wtedy znów to usłyszałem. Niskie brzęczenie. Dochodziło z sąsiedniego pokoju. Było intensywniejsze i bardziej natarczywe niż dotychczas. W miarę zbliżania się do źródła tego dźwięku uczucie obecności ucztujących na moim ciele insektów stopniowo słabło. Kiedy położyłem swoją drżącą rękę na klamce owady zupełnie zniknęły. Nie potrafiłem jednak przemóc się i pchnąć drzwi, prowadzących do następnego pokoju. Przeczuwałem, że czeka tam na mnie coś jeszcze straszniejszego i bardziej potwornego niż to, czego doświadczyłem do tej pory. Wiedziałem jednocześnie, że przejście przez próg jest jedyną opcją. Nie mogłem puścić klamki, gdyż gdybym to zrobił, owady z całą pewnością wróciłyby. O powrocie do pokoju numer cztery nie było nawet mowy. Stałem więc, opierając się głową o drzwi i zbierając w sobie wystarczająco odwagi, żeby zrobić następny krok. Brzęczenie było tak głośne, że nie mogłem usłyszeć własnych myśli. Nie mogłem zrobić nic innego, musiałem iść naprzód. Pokój numer sześć czekał na mnie, a był on prawdziwym piekłem. Oczy miałem zamknięte, w uszach ciągle rozbrzmiewał mi ten przeklęty ton. Lecz kiedy tylko drzwi zatrzasnęły się za mną, wszystko ucichło. Zaskoczony otworzyłem oczy. Zobaczyłem, że drzwi, którymi wszedłem do tego pomieszczenia, zniknęły. W ich miejscu znajdowała się ściana. Odwróciłem się gwałtownie i obrzuciłem spojrzeniem pomieszczenie. Wyglądało dokładnie tak samo, jak pokój numer trzy. Ta sama lampa, to samo krzesło stojące na środku. Nie było tu jednak żadnych drzwi; ani tych, którymi się tu dostałem, ani tych, prowadzących do następnego pokoju. Byłem uwięziony. Tak jak powiedziałem wcześniej, nie mam i nigdy nie miałem żadnych problemów psychicznych. Jednakże w tamtym momencie popadłem w prawdziwy obłęd. Nie krzyczałem. W zasadzie nie wydawałem z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Na początku po prostu drapałem delikatnie ścianę. Robiłem to, ponieważ wiedziałem, że drzwi muszą gdzieś tam być. Przy pomocy obu rąk skrobałem ścianę w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu znajdowała się klamka. Robiłem to coraz mocniej, w coraz większej desperacji szukając tych pieprzonych drzwi. Moje paznokcie zaczęły się łamać. Poczułem krew na opuszkach palców. Upadłem na kolana, nie przestając drapać ściany. Miałem łzy w oczach. Wiedziałem, że te cholerne drzwi muszą gdzieś tu być. Muszą! Gdybym tylko mógł przebić się przez tę ścianę… — Wszystko w porządku? Poderwałem się gwałtownie i obróciłem, szukając osoby, która wypowiedziała te słowa. Dostrzegłem małą dziewczynkę, ubraną w białą suknię sięgającą jej aż do kostek. Miała długie, proste blond włosy, kredowobiałą skórę oraz duże, smutne, niebieskie oczy. Była najbardziej przerażającą osobą, jaką w życiu widziałem i jestem pewien, że nie spotkam nikogo, kto wyglądałby tak niepokojąco, jak ona. Gdy na nią patrzyłem widziałem bowiem nie tylko małe, niewinne dziecko. Było coś jeszcze. W miejscu, w którym stała, znajdowała się również inna dziewczynka, niezwykle podobna do tej pierwszej. Miała na sobie brudną, znoszoną sukienkę barwy sadzy, jej włosy były w kompletnym nieładzie, a oczy wyrażały lęk połączony ze szczerą nienawiścią. Naprawdę trudno opisać mi to, co widziałem. Obie postacie stały w tym samym miejscu, wzajemnie przez siebie przenikając. Miałem wrażenie, że znajdują się w dwóch odrębnych wymiarach, a w jakiś dziwny, niewytłumaczalny sposób ja byłem w stanie widzieć je obie jednocześnie. Zaniemówiłem. Strach całkowicie mnie sparaliżował, uniemożliwiając mi wykonanie jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Stałem, opierając się o ścianę i gapiąc się wprost na tę istotę. Byłem uwięziony z tym czymś w pokoju, z którego nie było żadnej drogi ucieczki. Wtedy dziewczynka przemówiła raz jeszcze. — Davidzie, powinieneś posłuchać. Słowa te zostały wypowiedziane przez dwa głosy. Jeden był delikatny i wysoki. Wydobywał się z gardła schludnie ubranej dziewczynki. Drugiego głosu nie usłyszałem. Nie w zwykłym tego słowa znaczeniu. Nie dobiegał bowiem od tej istoty, usłyszałem go bezpośrednio w swojej głowie. Był nienaturalny, zniekształcony. Jestem pewien, że żadna ludzka istota nie byłaby w stanie mówić w ten sposób. Obie bezustannie powtarzały to jedno zdanie. Wiedziałem, że mają rację. Powinienem posłuchać. Powinienem nie wchodzić do tego domu. Nie wiedziałem, co robić. Przyłożyłem dłonie do uszu, chcąc, żeby ich głosy przestały mnie dręczyć, jednak to nie pomagało. Jednocześnie bez przerwy się na nie patrzyłem. Nie mogłem oderwać wzroku od tych przerażających dziewczynek. W końcu osunąłem się na kolana i trwałem w tej pozycji chwiejąc się naprzemiennie w przód i w tył. Chciałem, żeby to wszystko się skończyło. Chciałem, żeby te istoty odeszły, byłem skłonny umrzeć, byle tylko to wszystko dobiegło końca. Wiedziałem jednak, że ten dom, ten pokój nie da mi umrzeć. On chce mnie dręczyć. Chce się nade mną znęcać. Te istoty stały naprzeciwko mnie. Próbowałem od nich uciec. Zacząłem pełznąć przed siebie. Dziewczynki stały w miejscu. Wydawało mi się, że nie są w stanie się ruszyć. Zauważyłem, że w moją stronę zbliża się mechaniczny szczur, dokładnie taki, jakiego widziałem w pokoju numer dwa. Wiedziałem, że dom bawi się ze mną. Drażni się ze mną niczym kot z myszą, zanim przystąpi do posiłku. W tym momencie stwierdziłem, że nie pozwolę mu na to. Zrozumiałem, że nie chcę tu umrzeć. Mam zamiar wyjść żywy z Domu Bez Końca za wszelką cenę. Odetchnąłem głęboko, po czym podniosłem się z ziemi. Zobaczyłem niewyraźny kształt na ścianie naprzeciwko. Powolnym krokiem zacząłem się do niej zbliżać. Poczułem czyjś oddech na karku. Wiedziałem, do kogo należy. Byłem pewien, że dziewczynki stoją tuż za mną. Słyszałem ich głosy tuż obok swojego ucha. Nie chciałem się odwracać. Bałem się tego, co mogę zobaczyć. Zamiast tego żwawiej postąpiłem do przodu. Na ścianie widniał namalowany ołówkiem, wysoki prostokąt. Położyłem na nim rękę. Na wysokości moich oczu pojawiła się cyfra 7. Naparłem na ścianę całym ciałem. Głosy przerodziły się w rozdzierający krzyk. Krzyk, który rozbrzmiewał zarówno w moich uszach jak i w moim umyśle. Byłem niemal pewien, że zaraz ogłuchnę. A wtedy ściana runęła, a ja poleciałem do przodu, na twarz. Wrzask ucichł. Leżałem na kawałkach gruzu, pokryty tynkiem. Byłem fizycznie i psychicznie wyczerpany, wiedziałem jednak, że jestem już bezpieczny. Podświadomie zdawałem sobie sprawę z faktu, że dziewczynki nie mogły opuścić pokoju numer sześć. Obróciłem się na brzuch, po czym moim oczom ukazała się bezkresna czerń. Czerń oraz mnóstwo małych, białych punktów. Gwiazdy. Byłem na zewnątrz. Zacząłem płakać. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że udało mi się wydostać z tego piekła. Byłem pewny, że przyjdzie mi spędzić swoje ostatnie chwile w tym przeklętym domu. A jednak! Moja wola życia była silniejsza. Udało mi się! Byłem tak szczęśliwy, że zapomniałem nawet o obiecanej nagrodzie. Dłuższą chwilę zajęło mi ochłonięcie i zebranie myśli. Nie chciałem niczego więcej poza powrotem do domu. Podniosłem się, otrzepałem z tynku, po czym ruszyłem chwiejnym krokiem w stronę ulicy. Mój samochód stał wciąż w tym samym miejscu. Zresztą, czemu miałoby go tam nie być? Nikt by go przecież nie ukradł w tak spokojnej okolicy. Usiadłem za kierownicą, uruchomiłem silnik. Ruszyłem w drogę powrotną do domu. W miarę zbliżania się do celu mojej podróży zacząłem czuć się nieswojo. Radość z opuszczenia Domu Bez Końca wyparowała ze mnie, a na jej miejsce wstąpił strach. Nie mogąc pozbyć się natarczywego i intensywnego uczucia zaparkowałem przed domem, wysiadłem z auta i ruszyłem w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Wszedłem do mieszkania. W progu przywitał mnie mój kot Baskerville. Był pierwszą żywą istotą, którą zobaczyłem po opuszczeniu tego piekła. Wyciągnąłem rękę, chcąc go pogłaskać, ale ten, zamiast przymilać się do mnie, wrogo zasyczał, po czym uciekł w głąb mieszkania. Trochę mnie to zaskoczyło, ale szybko doszedłem do wniosku, że kotom w końcu zdarza się mieć humory. Prawdopodobnie wyczuł ode mnie coś, co mu się nie spodobało i dlatego zareagował w ten sposób. Nie byłem głodny ani spragniony, chociaż wydawało mi się, że spędziłem w Domu Bez Końca długie godziny. Zamiast tego stwierdziłem, że muszę natychmiast wziąć prysznic. W drodze do łazienki zdecydowałem się zajrzeć do pokoju rodziców. Słyszałem włączony telewizor, byłem więc pewny, że jeszcze nie śpią. Wszedłem do ich sypialni z uśmiechem na twarzy, szczęśliwy, że w końcu będę mógł porozmawiać z normalnymi ludźmi. Oboje siedzieli wyprostowani na kanapie. Swoje odcięte głowy trzymali na kolanach. Ich oczy były zwrócone na telewizor. Był wyłączony. Zwymiotowałem. Zatrzasnąłem gwałtownie drzwi. Moich uszu ponownie dobiegły dźwięki z telewizora. Miałem tego dość. Odwróciłem się, chcąc jak najszybciej wyjść z domu. Na drzwiach, przed którymi stanąłem widniała cyfra 8. Nadal byłem w Domu Bez Końca. Zaszlochałem głośno, nie wiedząc, co robić. Nie wiedziałem, czy ten cholerny dom faktycznie zabił moich rodziców, czy może to po prostu kolejna sztuczka. Bałem się zrobić jakikolwiek ruch. Usłyszałem, że drzwi od pokoju moich rodziców otwierają się. Zdecydowałem, że nie chcę zobaczyć, co z nich wyjdzie. Postanowiłem iść naprzód. Może kiedyś to szaleństwo dobiegnie końca? Z tą myślą wkroczyłem do ósmego pokoju. Byłem praktycznie martwy. Wiedziałem, że mój umysł jest na tyle spaczony, że nigdy już nie powrócę do normalności, nawet, jeśli w końcu uda mi się stąd wydostać. Byłem jednocześnie przekonany, że po tym, co ten popie*dolony budynek ze mną zrobił, nic gorszego nie może mnie już spotkać. Jak ja mogłem w to wierzyć? Oczywiście, że mogło mnie spotkać coś gorszego. I spotkało. Pomieszczenie, do którego wszedłem, było idealną kopią pokojów numer cztery i sześć. Ponownie na środku stało krzesło. Tym razem jednak, siedział na nim mężczyzna. Po kilku sekundach niedowierzania, mój umysł w końcu zaakceptował fakt, że osobą siedzącą na krześle byłem ja. Nie ktoś, kto był do mnie podobny, tylko ja sam, David Williams, we własnej osobie. Podszedłem bliżej. Musiałem przyjrzeć mu się dokładniej, nawet, jeżeli byłem stuprocentowo pewien, że moje oczy mnie nie mylą. David siedzący na krześle spojrzał na mnie. W kącikach jego oczu lśniły łzy. — Proszę, błagam, nie rób tego. Nie krzywdź mnie! — Co? — zapytałem zdezorientowany. — Nie mam zamiaru nic ci zrobić. — Kłamiesz! — Zaczął szlochać. — Skrzywdzisz mnie, a ja tego nie chcę! — Podkulił nogi, po czym zaczął się chwiać naprzemiennie w przód i w tył. — O czym ty mówisz? — zapytałem. — Skrzywdzisz mnie. Skrzywdzisz mnie, jeżeli chcesz wyjść. Skrzywdzisz mnie — powtarzał, pociągając przy tym nosem. — Dlaczego tak sądzisz? Proszę, uspokój się. Uspokój się i wyjaśnij mi, co tu się dzieje — poprosiłem. Pochyliłem się nad nim, co pozwoliło mi dostrzec ten jeden kluczowy szczegół. David siedzący na krześle wyglądał jak ja i nosił identyczne ubranie. Na jego koszulce, w okolicach serca, widniała jednak mała, czerwona cyfra 9. — Skrzywdzisz mnie. Skrzywdzisz mnie. Skrzywdzisz mnie. Proszę, nie rób tego. Nie krzywdź mnie — słowa wypowiadał niezwykle szybko. Gdy tylko zobaczyłem ten mały znaczek na koszulce mojego sobowtóra wiedziałem, co Dom chce mi przekazać. — Davidzie? — zapytałem łagodnie. — Tak, skrzywdzisz mnie. Zrobisz to. Na pewno! — położył szczególny nacisk na ostatnie zdanie. Stwierdziłem, że w tym stanie nie ma szans, żeby udało mi się z nim dogadać. Postanowiłem nieco się rozejrzeć. Tak, jak to miało miejsce w przypadku pokoju szóstego i tym razem drzwi, którymi wszedłem, zniknęły. Z jakiegoś powodu wiedziałem, że szukanie konturów na ścianie również nie przyniesie żadnego skutku. Zacząłem szukać jakiegokolwiek śladu na podłodze. W końcu zajrzałem pod krzesło. Do spodu siedzenia przyczepiono nóż oraz małą karteczkę. „Dla Davida od Zarządu Domu Bez Końca”. Wzdrygnąłem się. Nie trudno było się domyślić, czego chciał ode mnie ten budynek. Miałem zabić samego siebie. Podniosłem oczy do góry i spojrzałem prosto w przerażoną twarz mojego sobowtóra, który w końcu przestał kołysać się jak szaleniec. Nigdy wcześniej nie zabiłem człowieka. Na samą myśl o tym, co zamierzałem zrobić robiło mi się niedobrze. Nie chciałem użyć noża, ale byłem świadom, że to jedyne wyjście z tej sytuacji. David na krześle też zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Zupełnie nieświadomie zacząłem myśleć o Peterze. Zastanawiałem się, czy on też dotarł tak daleko i czy spotkał identycznego Petera Terry siedzącego na krześle. Zastanawiałem się, co on zrobił. Szybko otrząsnąłem się z tych myśli. Nie ważne było, czy zabił swojego brata bliźniaka, czy nie. Ja wiedziałem, że muszę zrobić użytek z tego noża, jeżeli chcę się stąd wydostać. Chwyciłem ostre narzędzie. — Davidzie — spokojnym tonem zaczął mój sobowtór. — Co zamierzasz zrobić? Podniosłem się z ziemi, trzymając drżącą ręką nóż. — Zamierzam stąd wyjść. David wciąż siedział na krześle, jego zachowanie jednak uległo zmianie. Był teraz bardzo spokojny. Popatrzył na mnie. Na jego twarzy zamajaczył lekki uśmiech. Nie wiedziałem, czy zacznie się śmiać, czy też rzuci się na mnie. Powoli wstał. To było niesamowite. Był tego samego wzrostu, a nawet patrzył się na mnie w identyczny sposób, jak ja na niego. Mocniej ścisnąłem nóż. — Teraz cię skrzywdzę — powiedział łagodnie. — Skrzywdzę cię i będę cię tu przetrzymywał. Nie odpowiedziałem mu. Skoczyłem na niego, przewracając go na ziemię. Przygwoździłem go do podłogi. Uniosłem rękę, gotowy zadać cios. Popatrzył wprost na mnie. Był przerażony. Zupełnie tak, jak ja. Czułem się, jak gdybym patrzył w lustro. Opuściłem gwałtownie rękę. Stalowe ostrze przebiło jego pierś. Ponownie zostałem otoczony przez nieprzenikniony mrok. Ciemność była jeszcze głębsza niż w pokoju numer cztery. Wydawało mi się, że jestem zawieszony w powietrzu. Nie mogłem się ruszać. Stan ten trwał przez wiele godzin, może nawet dni. W czasie tym do mojej głowy przychodziło wiele myśli. Rozmyślałem o moich rodzicach, o Peterze, a przede wszystkim o Domu. Udało mi się: byłem w pokoju numer dziewięć. Dom Bez Końca miał jednak koniec, a ja do niego dotarłem. Jednak co dalej? Ostatecznie się poddałem. Nie miałem już siły dłużej walczyć. Wiedziałem, że jestem tu uwięziony na zawsze, a moim jedynym towarzyszem będzie ciemność. Nie miałem szans na wydostanie się z tego pokoju. Nie mogłem poruszyć żadną kończyną. Nie mogłem wydać żadnego dźwięku. Nie słyszałem swojego oddechu. Próbowałem wyczuć jakikolwiek smak w ustach, nie poczułem jednak nic. Byłem stracony. Pokój numer dziewięć był piekłem, w którym przyjdzie mi spędzić wieczność. Wtedy to się stało. Dostrzegłem światło. Jedno z tych stereotypowych światełek na końcu tunelu. Poczułem, że odzyskuję władzę nad ciałem. Pod moimi nogami pojawił się stały grunt. Nie pozostało mi nic innego, poza kroczeniem w stronę światła. Otocznie wokół mnie gwałtownie się zmieniło. Stałem teraz w holu Domu Bez Końca. Wszystko było identyczne. Pomieszczenie wyglądało, niczym udekorowane na Halloween. Wiedziałem, że coś musi być nie tak. Coś musi się różnić. Miałem rację. Na stole, na środku pokoju leżała koperta. Znalazłem w niej pięć studolarowych banknotów i kolejną małą kartkę. „David Williams Gratulujemy! Udało ci się znaleźć wyjście z Domu Bez Końca! Proszę, weź te pieniądze, jako nagrodę za twój niezwykły wyczyn! Pozdrawiamy Zarząd Domu Bez Końca.” Zacząłem się maniakalnie śmiać. Nie mogłem przestać. Śmiałem się, gdy wyszedłem z budynku i wsiadłem do swojego samochodu. Śmiałem się jadąc do domu. Śmiałem się, kiedy stanąłem przed drzwiami swojego domu i śmiałem się, kiedy zobaczyłem namalowaną na nich liczbę dziesięć. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie